Siempre y para siempre
by Natelle
Summary: Traducción. Harry está enamorado de Hermione, pero ella está con Ron, ambos lo niegan, pero es más que evidente. Entonces Harry descubre una profecía que lo une a Hermione de formas que el jamás imaginó. Cap 3 por: CissyCardbuge.
1. Hola, medianoche

Bueno, esto es un maravilloso fic perteneciente a **Neiva**, una excelente escritora de habla inglesa, que me ha permitido traducir su fic. Yo soy **CissyCarduge**, y junto con **missyumikov** vamos a hacer el trabajo de traducción de esta maravillosa historia para que todas ustedes lo disfruten y nos hagan los días felices con sus hermosos reviews. Esto va a funcionar así, cada una de nosotras va a traducir un capítulo del fic el cual esperamos que les guste y va a poner su mensaje. A mí me tocó traducir el primero, por lo que me tocarán los capítulos impares. Bueno, basta de plática, que se que muchos de ustedes se la saltarán, y vamos a lo que realmente importa, el fic. Me siento muy apenada por los que esperan la actualización de el último capítulo de **Regresa a mí**, pero es que no he logrado escribir un capítulo que realmente me guste, aunque lo he escrito y borrado unas diez veces. Y sinceramente, prefiero tardarme un poco más y subir un capítulo de calidad que subir ya un capítulo que no me convence.

**Disfrútenlo y nos vemos abajo!!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 1.- Hola, medianoche **

Harry daba vueltas en su cama, estaba intentando encontrar una buena y cómoda posición para caer dormido. Los ronquidos de tío Vernon se podían oír a través del pasillo, así que estaba seguro de que nadie se daría cuenta si escribiera una carta a sus amigos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que dejó de tener noticias suyas que ya comenzaba a sentirse solo.

Había transcurrido un mes desde que derrotó a Voldemort, pero todos aún lo trataban cómo

si fuera un niño y el había tenido que permanecer bajo la protección de tía Petunia. Harry estaba a punto de comenzar su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts y comenzaba a preguntarse cómo sería una vida sin preocupaciones constantes de amenazas y la postura que tomaría el mal después de su derrota.

"Normal por fin" se dijo para sí.

Pero a sus pensamientos no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que últimamente había estado recibiendo constantemente lechuzas de todos los periódicos mágicos que intentaban tener una entrevista exclusiva con él. Estaba esperando eso mañana, cuando cumpliera los diecisiete, alguien vendría por él y lo llevaría a presentar su examen final de Aparición.

Se preguntó que estarían haciendo Ron y Hermione. El sólo pensamiento de ellos hizo que se tranquilizara, pensando que no faltaba mucho para volver a verlos. Había pasado tantas

cosas con sus amigos que Harry estaba seguro de que sin ellos no habría podido derrotar a Voldemort, ellos jugaron una gran parte en la lucha, de una forma u otra, incluso si no habían hecho mucho.

Su mente se preguntaba cada día a dónde habrían ido todas las vidas que fueron perdidas a manos de todos aquellos mortífagos que casi le habían arrancado la suya propia.

Cuando Voldemort vino hacia él, se encontraba en la Sala Común, dormido. Había sido una cosa tan cobarde por parte de Voldemort entrar en esas circunstancias, cuando sabes que tu adversario está completamente indefenso. El Señor Oscuro había destinado a los mortífagos a ocuparse de distraer a los profesores y de cualquier alumno que se les cruzara en el camino. Fue la cicatriz de Harry lo que lo despertó. Esta vez la sensación había sido completamente diferente de las otras veces, esta vez había sido cómo alertándolo del peligro muy a su manera.

Dean había bajado a la Sala Común para terminar los deberes y sucedió al punto que, inmediatamente, tanto Dean cómo Voldemort, subieron corriendo a los dormitorios. Fue su grito lo que hizo que cada uno de los Gryffindor se despertaran asustados. Dean no perdió ni un minuto en gritar: "¡Es él, es él, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, es…!" fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de que fuera alcanzado por la maldición asesina. Aunque gracias a este tiempo, Harry había conseguido tomar plena conciencia de la situación.

Cuando Voldemort había entrado en el dormitorio, la escuela entera parecía haber sido alertada de su presencia; los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se podían divisar tras las ventanas en su camino hacia el Colegio.

Con gran dificultad, Harry finalmente había sido capaz de sacar a todos de la sala menos a un terco Ron que se había quedado a su lado. Él y Ron se encontraban cerca de la entrada de la Sala Común cuando Hermione había aparecido con la varita preparada y ya lista. Cuando ella se colocó a un lado de él y él observó la determinación en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que no podría vivir sin ella.

Su varita le dio una pequeña descarga de corriente, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad y por el susto, la dejó caer. Sentía pánico y sabía que la sensación de hundimiento, tan conocida por él, significaba que había llegado el final. Voldemort había tratado de hacer exactamente lo que el pensó que haría, justo en el momento. Harry no estaba seguro si había sido la risa o la descarga que recibió, Voldemort había hecho que el asombroso Harry Potter dejara caer su varita mágica, pero Voldemort había vacilado por mucho tiempo.

Tiempo suficiente para que Harry pudiera sentir la mano de Ron en su hombro y los dedos de Hermione en su mano, ahora vacía. Sintió nacer una chispa de energía desde algún punto mágico en él. Y de pronto recordó que él no quiso que Ron, su amigo que siempre había sido leal, cómo para terminar con el destino que ahora aguardaba por él. Y él no quería que Hermione viera el último de sus días aquí. Él quería que ella fuera feliz, para ser amada, amada por… por él.

No tardó más ese pensamiento en llegar a su mente, que en irse de ella. Entonces él sintió tanto odio cómo ningún hombre antes que él. Él lo había tenido todo, las cosas hubieran podido ser tan diferentes. Él quería que "él" muriera, que sufriera, que sintiera todo lo que él sintió durante estos 16 años de su vida. Quería que sintiera la sensación que él y muchos antes de él habían sentido, y con eso, una bola de energía que había sido conjurada desde las profundidades de su cólera.

De color púrpura, protegió a Harry, Ron y Hermione de la maldición asesina que habían lanzado en contra de ellos. La bola los golpeó y luego utilizó toda su energía negativa para ondear a través del cuarto. Los dejó totalmente ilesos, pero a partir de ese momento alcanzó a Voldemort, convirtió su varita en cenizas y "él" gritó en agonía. Con cada onda que la bola de energía daba, "él" se debilitaba cada vez más hasta que finalmente, voló en pedazos. En ese momento, un dolor inmenso hizo erupción en la frente de Harry y él cayó de rodillas viendo una luz que salía de él antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Harry no intentó recordar lo sucedido. Lo que él intentaba era dejarlo en el pasado, pero el asunto es que se mentía a sí mismo creyendo que podría hacerlo. Se habían perdido tantas vidas ese día. Muchos estudiantes que no habían tenido la oportunidad de crecer o adultos que no pudieron volver a casa.

Cuando despertó, Hermione estaba a su lado, pero ella tenía la mano entrelazada con la de Ron. Sintió su corazón caer y después volver acostado en la cama de hospital, recordando los eventos que acababan de ocurrir. Había muchas otras personas ahí, pero agradeció a Merlín que cada uno estaba demasiado ocupado dando la noticia de que él había despertado.

Estaba feliz de oír que el padre de Draco, había sido uno de los mortífagos capturados y sentenciado a estar en Azkaban de por vida. No muchos habían escapado, pero era agradable saber que la Orden podía conseguir a alguien para pagar la culpa.

Vivir con los Dursley había sido diferente este año, porque Dumbledore les explicó la situación de Harry y cómo él había derrotado a Voldemort. Tía Petunia se portó mucho más amable, tal vez era por que ella era la única que entendía el significado de eso.

Con todo, Harry no podía esperar a cumplir los diecisiete. Dobló toda su ropa y la acomodó en el baúl, listo para irse a Grimmauld Place, que había sido limpiado por Dobby para él. Lo único que parecía ir mal es que no había tenido ninguna noticia de Ron o Hermione.

Al incorporarse correctamente, estuvo a punto de tumbar la jaula de Hedwig cuando oyó una clase de sonido muy diferente. Era el familiar sonido que significaba que alguien acababa de Aparecerse. Miró por encima el reloj y vio que era media noche. "… _qué clase de persona se aparecería aquí a medianoche… la clase de personas que no son buenas_…" pensó.

Harry comenzó a buscar su varita, pero comprendió que había dormido con la varita debajo de su almohada, y esta se había caído por una de las grietas. Oyó el crujir del primer peldaño de la escalera y decidió que la magia sin varita sería lo más apropiado. Tío Vernon podría oír el chirrido de la perilla de la puerta al comenzar a girar. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir fuertemente y estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición cuando una familiar cabeza con pelo marrón entró.

"Hermione"- susurró Harry.

"Hola Harry, feliz cumpleaños"- dijo la chica, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y dándole un abrazo. Cuando ella lo abrazó, sintió que no quería dejarla ir.

_Ella es tu mejor amiga_, pensó.

Cuando ella se retiró, él pudo darle una pequeña ojeada con la luz de la luna. Su cabello marrón estaba igual que siempre, pero no tan enmarañado. Ella se apareció con ropas de muggle y no con su usual túnica de mago que no dejaba ver su figura.

_Luce hermosa_, pensó. Pero luego Harry se reprendió a sí mismo, pensando y tratando de ponerse sólo en el lugar de amigo. Entonces, observó que había marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"¿Hermione, por que estás aquí? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry, curioso.

"Bueno, quise venir y desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Sabía que te irías de aquí en cuanto cumplieras los diecisiete… así que decidí venir aquí antes de que te fueras", dijo Hermione, claramente, tratando de evadir otra pregunta.

"Bien, ¿tu viniste a felicitarme entonces?"

"Sí,…Ron habría venido también, pero… pensé que debía venir sólo yo" dijo Hermione, sentada en el borde de la cama de Harry.

"¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Harry, deberías empacar tus cosas. La red Flu conectó esta chimenea con la de la Madriguera por sólo treinta minutos y creo que tu tío está a punto de despertarse"

Harry congeló el pensamiento del escándalo que se armaría si Petunia, Dudley o Vernon, descubrieran a Harry con una chica en su cuarto. Podían oír a Tío Vernon murmurar en su camino por el pasillo.

Sin siquiera pensar, Harry agarró a Hermione y la metió en su cama. Se puso al lado de ella y tiró las cobijas sobre ellos, simulando que él estaba dormido. En ese momento Tío Vernon abrió la puerta y observó con fijeza dentro.

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos e intentó mirarlo lo más amodorrado como le fuera posible.

"¿Algo anda mal?" preguntó Harry, haciéndose el grogui.

"Uh… oh no…. Es sólo que… yo… oí ruidos" Tío Vernon miró el reloj y vió que eran las doce con veinte minutos y una mirada de terror cruzó su rostro.

Era duro para Harry ocultar la sonrisa que había aparecido en su cara cuando vio que Tío Vernon se había dado cuenta de qué día y qué hora eran y que Harry ahora podría hacer magia.

"Buenas noches" dijo enérgicamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él, mientras regresaba a su dormitorio.

Por unos cuantos segundos Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba también bajo la manta y que estaban increíblemente cerca.

Ellos siempre fueron cercanos antes y Harry no se figuraba porque ahora estaba teniendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas en la espina dorsal.

------------------------------------

Hermione estaba ahora bajo las mantas que la ocultaban del Señor Dursley, intentando no hacer ningún movimiento que delatara que ella estaba ahí. Esto resultó duro, porque ella estaba incómodamente cerca de Harry. Estaban tan cerca que ella podía notar el olor que él desprendía. Ella sabía que él desprendía ese olor, pero realmente nunca lo había tomado en cuenta hasta entonces. Vino a ella tan naturalmente que incluso cuando el Señor Dursley cerró la puerta, ella permaneció ahí, preguntándose qué era lo que le había gustado de su olor.

Ella sentía los músculos de él contraídos bajo su camisa, y pensó que por eso era por lo que a ella le gustaba tanto el Quidditch.

_Espera, tú no puedes estar teniendo estos pensamientos, no ahora. Tu estás con Ron… incluso si se han peleado esto sigue estando mal,_ pensó Hermione.

Ella sentía las fuertes manos de Harry demasiado cerca de ella y fue cuando eligió ese momento para hablar, "Harry, no tenemos mucho tiempo" ella lo sintió acobardarse, fue casi cómo si él hubiera olvidado que ella estaba ahí en absoluto.

Él se levantó rápidamente y se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse de su cama antes de que ella tratara de encontrar todo lo que él necesitaría y lo lanzara contra su estómago. Mientras tanto, él organizó cuidadosamente todo dentro de su baúl por arte de magia, pero eso no tomaba mucho tiempo porque en realidad no tenía mucho que empaquetar. Sabía que nunca volvería.

Hermione sentía que él estaba actuando diferente con ella. Lo había sentido desde que entró en su habitación. Quizá eran todas las cosas que ellos habían tenido que pasar no hace mucho tiempo antes, _o a lo mejor_, ella se dejó pensar, _a él le estás empezando a gustar cómo una vez a ti te gustó. _

Llevar el baúl de Harry junto a él por las escaleras hizo que ella sintiera que él alimentaba sus vibraciones. Estas le recordaron cuando él derrotó a Voldemort. Las vibraciones que él había mandado en contra de Voldemort la habían protegido, pero ella sabía que no estaban enamorados.

Eso era lo que había acabado con Voldemort.

------------------------------------

Harry sentía que unos ojos lo miraban fijamente y se giró rápidamente para ver unos hermosos ojos marrones mirándolo fijamente, divididos entre la confusión y la meditación. Sintió que ella estaba leyendo su mente sobre cómo él se sentía con respecto a ella e hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, lo más parecida a la sonrisa de un amigo cómo le fuera posible, pero por alguna razón cayó de su rostro con decepción.

"_No_" pensó Harry

"_A ella no puedes gustarle… sabes que han pasado cosas entre ella y Ron_"

Incluso si ella sintiera algo por él, él estaba seguro de que ella no haría nada para lastimar a Ron a propósito.

------------------------------------

Harry debió haberla sentido mirarlo con detenimiento. Parecía que él estaba tratando de adivinar las expresiones en su rostro Entonces él le dirigió una simpática y sencilla sonrisa.

Fue la misma desproporcionada sonrisa que ella creció amando. Era la misma sonrisa que ella no siempre había recibido, pero ese tipo de sonrisa era el que él le dirigía a su mejor amiga, no a su interés amoroso, Hermione.

"Oh no, ya vas a volver a sacar esos sentimientos a flote, ahora no es el momento….Sólo olvídate de ellos y mejor piensa en cómo vas a solucionar las cosas con Ron"

Harry rompió su concentración agitando su mano en el aire.

"Oh, mierda, olvidé mi varita" dijo Harry, subió corriendo las escaleras y desapareció en su cuarto.

Hermione se quedó ahí parada sin saber qué hacer. Era absolutamente divertido oír a Harry jurar, porque raramente ella lo había escuchado hacerlo. Era algo que ella siempre dudó que él haría.

Una sombra caminó hasta la sala de estar, dónde ella estaba sentada esperando a Harry.

_El no pudo haber vuelto tan rápido_, pensó ella mientras la sombra se acercaba.

Hermione estaba a punto de levantar su varita cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo era la Señora Dursley. Después de asegurarse de que ella estaba al corriente de su presencia, la Señora Dursley se sentó junto a Hermione. Se quedaron mirándose una a la otra en espera de que alguna hiciera algún movimiento.

Cuando vieron que ninguna de las dos había hecho nada, la Señora Dursley habló.

"Sé que Harry se está yendo de aquí y que te lo estás llevando contigo. También sé lo que tú significas para él. No se necesita ser una genio para darse cuenta de por qué él tiene tantas fotos de una chica que es… sólo una amiga. Yo… quisiera que le dieras esto a Harry" dijo Petunia y le tendió un paquete antes de desaparecer tan rápido cómo había aparecido.

Hermione se quedó ahí, parada, sin palabras y sin saber qué pensar. "_¿Qué se supone que eso significaba? Harry tenía fotos de ella, pero también tenía fotos de Ron. ¿Tendrá más fotos mías o ella habrá asumido algo porque yo soy la única chica con la que él realmente ha convivido?" _Se preguntó Hermione.

Harry apareció poco tiempo después y no se dio ninguna prisa en arrojar los polvos Flu y decir: "La Madriguera". Estaba envuelto y girando en llamas de color esmeralda.

Hermione miró el reloj y vio que sólo quedaba un minuto para que la conexión de la red Flu se deshiciera, entonces se metió en las llamas y siguió a Harry hacia la Madriguera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sí!!!!, por fin he acabado de traducir el primer capítulo de **Always and Forever**. Este es el tan mencionado proyecto que teníamos **missyumikov** y yo, y la razón por la cuál hemos creado la cuenta compartida denominada** Natelle. **Para más detalles, pásense por nuestro profile XDEste fic es una traducción de el maravilloso fic de** Neiva, Always and Forever**, que me ha dado permiso de traducir muy amablemente. Espero que les haya gustado y nos dejen un review. No tienen más que apretar el botoncito que dice Go, poner una crítica, felicitación o sugerencia y nos hacen inmensamente felices. Ya saben que los adoramos y que esperamos todos sus reviews. Les manda miles de besos y chocolate y un demasiado **_Feliz Día de San Valentín_**!!!!

**_Natalia _**


	2. Alcanzando a La Madriguera

**Holass!! Bueno yo soy missyumikov (debieron adivinarlo XDD) y les entrego un trabajito que me costó muchas semanas jejeje.**

**Este fic (como les debió de haber dicho CissyCardbuge: chica T.Q.Mo.!!!!) originalmente es de neiva (a quien le debemos una gran admiración como a Lori Summers XD) y nos concedió su permiso para la tradu :)**

**Bueno, basta de puro bla, bla, bla y vayamos al grano: disfrútenlo!!! **

**Para más info sobre nosotras, hagan clic en nuestro nickname ;)**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenece a la escritora inglesa que cautivó a todos con sus libros: J. K. Rowling. También el Warner Brothers y la editorial Salamandra tienen sus derechos. XD**

**Capítulo 2: Alcanzando a La Madriguera.**

Harry se enderezó y sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones. Estaba alegre porque había enviado a Hedwig a que emprendiera el vuelo. A ella no le habría gustado el otoño.

Sé quito del camino y una disgustada Hermione chocó contra su abdomen, ella estaba sosteniendo algo en su mano.

"Harry, no le dijiste adiós a los Dursleys" indicó ella.

"No… supuse que ellos en realidad no querían verme ir. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, tu tía vino abajo mientras tú estabas buscando tu varita y me dio esto" explicó Hermione, dándole el paquete a Harry.

Harry lo abrió lentamente, como si se fuera a romper. Él estaba inseguro del contenido que se encontraba dentro. Una carta cayó; Harry se inclinó y la recogió:

_Harry,_

_Sé que vivir en mi casa no fue la más agradable de tus experiencias, pero espero que un día seas capaz de mirar atrás y veas que yo también perdí a alguien- mi hermana. Tú no te parecías en nada a ella, y eso, a veces, me frustraba. La única cosa por la que le daré crédito a ella es que te dio sus ojos. Estoy completamente enterada que ahora tienes diecisiete años, feliz cumpleaños. Sabía que no dirías adiós y aceptó que es mi culpa. Espero que tengas una buena vida en la etapa adulta por la que estás entrando. Considera esto como un presente por todos los años pasados. Si tú terminas usando esto, quisiera una invitación._

_Petunia Dursley._

Cuando terminó de leer, un anillo cayó con una nota atada a lado.

Hermione instantáneamente lo recogió y se lo dio a Harry; sobresaltándose inmediatamente cuando ellos se tocaron.

_Eso fue raro_, pensó Harry mientras leía la carta.

_Esto perteneció a mi madre. Ella quería mucho a Lily, era para ella. Mi madre pensó que Lily estaba más contenta que yo en el momento, y que yo merecía algo bueno para cambiar. Así fue como llegó a mi posesión, aunque nunca lo haya usado. Es el anillo de boda de tu abuela, y también el de tu madre. Te lo estoy regresando para que lo uses._

P.D.: tu madre solía mirar con detenimiento esto, y lo vio brillar muchas veces. Ella me dijo que soñaba despierta imaginando lo hermoso que luciría en su dedo, cuando fuera propiedad suya. Cuando pongas la sortija en la mano de Hermayoni, lo será.

El corazón de Harry se sobresaltó. Aunque tía Petunia había deletreado mal el nombre de Hermione, él todavía seguía pensando que ella estaba hablando de su amiga.

Sintió que se ruborizaba y Hermione le dio una palmada en el brazo para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿Qué decía?"

"Oh nada… sólo me está deseando una buena vida, el anillo es un regalo de cumpleaños. Se suponía que era de mi madre" dijo, excluyendo el hecho de que tía Petunia había dicho que era para su uso cuando se suponía que le pidiera matrimonio a Hermione.

"Oh, es hermoso" soltó Hermione.

"¿Dónde dormiré? Estoy muy cansado" dijo Harry, evitando mirar a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

Ella no dejó de mirar el anillo antes de decir "Hay una cama en el cuarto de Ron".

Hermione le dio el anillo, y él caminó silenciosamente hacia la cama. Los familiares ronquidos de Ron se podían oír desde afuera del cuarto. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás desde las raquíticas escaleras, deseando a medias ver a Hermione allí con la sonrisa que ella siempre había reservado para él. La sonrisa que siempre indicaba que ella se alegraba de verlo. Sin embargo, ella no estaba, así que emprendió su camino quedamente hasta su respectiva cama, se acostó, comprendiendo finalmente cuán exhausto estaba.

Fue entonces cuando Harry empezó a pensar, que estaba mal, tenía que deshacerse de esa emoción, entonces el sintió algo… sintió algo más por Hermione que una inocente amistad. Tal vez esto era el hecho de que ambos habían compartido algo que ninguna otra chica había compartido con él. Él sabía que ella era la única chica con la que él realmente podría estar cerca.

El único problema era que probablemente Ron sintiera lo mismo; y no sólo eso, él había sorprendido a Harry al decirle que: le había pedido que fuera su novia.

Eventualmente Harry sabía que ellos habían comenzado a salir, pero él nunca pensó que eso lo lastimaría tanto. Se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga… y como siempre, él no sabía qué hacer.

Dio vuelta hacia un lado y se durmió inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente, Harry fue despertado por el olor del desayuno.

"Buen día, Harry" dijo la señora Weasley, colocando un plato de comida en frente del chico. "Arthur te va a llevar hoy al Ministerio para que saques tu licencia de Aparición, así que apúrate y termina. Cuando regreses, celebraremos tu cumpleaños."

"Gracias. ¿Cómo ha estado?" preguntó Harry, cortésmente, sabiendo que tentaba a la suerte. Percy había sido uno de los que había muerto el día del ataque.

"Bien. Ron querido, por favor, tráeme los platos que están afuera. Necesito lavarlos."

Ron quien acababa de entrar a la cocina, dio medio vuelta para hacer lo que le había pedido. Más tarde, Ginny entró leyendo brevemente una carta. Cuando vio a Harry, guardó la carta y le sonrió al muchacho.

"Harry, que bueno verte, han sido ¿qué… dos meses? Feliz Cumpleaños, te tengo un regalo, pero mamá dice que debo de dártelo en la fiesta" dijo Ginny, entusiasmada. Se inclinó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Todos ustedes están haciéndome una fiesta? En serio chicos, no debieron."

"Honestamente Harry, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una fiesta en tu cumpleaños?" Ginny había dejado de abrazarlo, pero todavía seguía estando muy cerca para su gusto. No le importó; pero le hizo sentir que ella todavía tenía sentimientos por él. Sus sentimientos por ella habían vuelto también una vez, pero ahora supo que tenía sentimientos por otra…

Para su suerte, Hermione entró caminando en ese momento y quitó a Ginny de encima de Harry.

A través del clan pelirrojo, él era capaz de poner una mirada celosa, pero tan pronto como ella estuviera en su apropiado campo de visión, ella era todas sonrisas.

"Ginny, déjalo respirar, no tiene mucho tiempo. Tu padre debe estar aquí en cualquier minuto" llamó la señora Weasley.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tan pronto como ella entró en la cocina, vio que Ginny tenía a Harry en un apretado abrazo; era como si ellos fueran una pareja, otra vez… No supo qué pasaba con ella, pero sentía una extraña punzada de celos. Su primera reacción era darles una mirada asesina sin tener una razón para hacerlo. Se vio forzada a actuar como si no le importara. Ella se sentó y conjuró una sonrisa que era más difícil de hacer que besar a Draco Malfoy.

Ásperamente la señora. Weasley le dijo a Ginny que se separa de él. Hermione tuvo una sensación de hundimiento en su estómago que la señora. Weasley vio la mirada que ella les había dado.

Ron entró con una torre enorme de platos y le deseó a Harry un Feliz Cumpleaños antes de charlar sobre las últimas noticias y situaciones de Quidditch.

El señor Weasley finalmente llegó a la casa cuando todo el mundo estaba terminando de comer. Hermione se paró y dijo "Buena suerte, Harry". Para horror de la chica, Ginny hizo lo mismo, sólo que a su 'buena suerte' le agregó un beso en la mejilla.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon levemente y alzó la vista directamente hacia los ojos de Hermione. No estaba segura si él podía ver la incomodidad en sus ojos, pero él desvió su mirada lejos cuando la ruborización había comenzado a dirigirse hacia sus mejillas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No te preocupes, compañero, estoy seguro de que tú no dejarás parte de tu cuerpo atrás como Seamus, o terminar sin…" dijo Ron empezando a reír. Estaba claro para todos lo que él quiso decir. "Sin tu 'pequeño amiguito' como Malfoy" dijo él, terminando de hablar con una sonrisa.

Todo el mundo en el cuarto rió ligeramente entre dientes, salvo Hermione, quien parecía un poco deprimida.

"Hora de irnos, Harry. El examen empieza dentro de diez minutos" dijo el señor Weasley, inclinando su cabeza en dirección a la chimenea. La señora Weasley llamó a Ron y Ginny para que fueran a la cocina.

"Nos vemos del otro lado" dijo el señor Weasley mientras se dirigía a la chimenea y lanzaba un puñado de polvos Flu. Emitiendo una masa de llamas verdes esmeralda, caminó hasta ellas y desapareció en un flash. Harry se decidió en este momento para poder charlar con Hermione. Todavía tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados, decidió intentar y conseguir algo de ella.

Su primer impulso fue gritarle algo, pero ¿cómo iba a hacer eso, exactamente? _Hermione, pienso que tengo sentimientos por ti y lamento que Ron haya llegado a ti primero, ¿qué piensas?_ Incluso en su cabeza, sonaba estúpido; sonaría mucho más si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando ella dijo "Mira, sé que quieres hablar, al igual que yo. Te veré más tarde, en la fiesta. Podríamos estar solos y entonces poder hablar."

Parecía bastante bien, ella lo conocía mejor que él pensó. Caminó hasta la chimenea y estaba a punto de irse cuando Hermione hizo algo inesperado; se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó levemente en los labios. Era suave, cálido y amistoso; con cierto significado oculto. Harry sintió allí, que era una necesidad desesperante. Se movió para besarla correctamente de regreso, pero ella había comenzado a alejarse de él. Lo dejaron allí, con la boca entreabierta y asombrado.

"_Eso_ es un beso de buena suerte. Espero que te sirva" ella fue retrocediendo antes de girar sobre sus talones y desaparecer.

Harry llegó al Ministerio y sonrió. Él sabía muy bien que ella intentaba competir con Ginny con ese beso; aunque ella podría pasarlo desapercibido como si no fuese nada. Sentía que ella tenía algún profundo sentimiento dentro por lo menos. Las mariposas comenzaron a formar un hoyo en su estómago. _Ella me besó en los labios. No puedo creer que ella me besó…_

Trató de no pensar en eso; muy pronto Ron vino a su cabeza y la culpa asumió el control. _Más tarde_, pensó, _piensa sobre esto más tarde… ahora mismo tienes un examen de Aparición que pasar._

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Aquí termina este cap 2 jejeje. Parece mentira, pero fueron 11 páginas de Word XD.**

**Espero que hayan entendido todo (me esforcé montón porque la tradu quedara lo más perfecta posible XD). Claro que con unas ayudas de CissyCardbuge XD.**

**Bueno, si no es muuxo pedir, dejen su rr para saber si les gustó este cap n.n**

**Chicos/as grax de corazón por leer este maravilloso fic, no se arrepentirán, se los aseguro ;)**

**Besos y abrazos de oso!! Los quiere muxo, **

**missyumikov!!**

**Delusional 'siempre y para siempre'.**

**P.D.: pásense por mis fics XDD (aprovechando para hacer propa jajaja).**

"**_Los reviews alegran mi día"_**

**09/Marzo/2007**


	3. En el Ministerio

Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews, ahora no hay mensaje de bienvenida por que el capítulo está muy bueno, por que, en cierto modo, este capítulo podría considerarse el principio de todo, y por que sé que lo que quieren es leer el capítulo y no a mí, así que…

**Disclaimer**: La única cosa que me encantaría que me perteneciera de Harry Potter, sería Draco Malfoy, así que…puedo seguir soñando.

**Chapter 3.- En el Ministerio**

El Señor Weasley había estado dándole consejos a Harry sobre cómo no ponerse nervioso en la prueba, que es demasiado fácil a menos que no logres tener suficiente concentración, cómo él falló en su primera prueba, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Todo lo que él Señor Weasley hacía o decía sólo lo ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, entonces decidió no insistir, por que él no tenía que insistir, en primer lugar. (1)

_Bien, no lo intentes y olvida el asunto_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Tienes una muy extraña atracción hacia Hermione, y sabes que eso está mal, pero, ¿por qué esto es más que tú, si tú sabes que no debería de serlo?_

Puede ser el hecho de que Ron consiguió algo que él no podría tener. Esto sólo hizo que Harry se sintiera aún más culpable.

_¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en tomar la única cosa que Ron le había ganado? Pero entonces eso querría decir que en realidad, yo podría hacerlo. Y eso también tendría que significar que Hermione siente lo mismo por mí que yo por ella, y que estaría dispuesta a estar conmigo en vez de con Ron. Wow, tu mente corre salvajemente, _pensó

El sabía que sus sentimientos eran de verdad y que irían creciendo conforme pasara el tiempo… pero, ¿Qué pasaría con los de Hermione?

¿Y si él hubiera interpretado sus señales mal y cuando el hiciera algo al respecto, ella se mostrara ofendida y le dejara de hablar? El la necesitaba y él prefería tenerla cómo amiga a no tenerla cómo nada en absoluto.

La única cosa que él podía pensar era en esperar y ver lo que Hermione le diría en la fiesta.

"Bueno Harry, aquí estamos. Cuando hayas terminado, yo estaré esperando por ti en frente de la fuente, ¿está bien?" explicó el Señor Weasley, poniéndolo en guardia.

"Sí, Señor Weasley", dijo Harry distraídamente. Ahora podía saber lo que sentían los adolescentes muggles al sacar sus licencias de conducir por primera vez, sabiendo que no tendrán que pedirles a sus padres que los lleven a cualquier parte… era una sensación nueva de libertad. El podría conseguir una en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahorrándose pasar ese infierno de tiempo esperando.

---------------------------------

El Señor Weasley sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos y lo arrastró cuesta abajo por el corredor. El sabía que Harry pasaría su examen de Aparición. Después de todo era Harry Potter. Aunque Harry no quisiera admitirlo, era mucho más poderoso de lo que pensaba.

Todo parecía indicar que sería un día normal mientras caminaba pasillo abajo, saludando a mucha gente que conocía y cabeceando cortésmente a aquellos a los que no saludaba. Habría sido de esa manera hasta el preciso momento en que él llego a la fuente.

Hubo una ruidosa explosión, y el inmediatamente se escondió detrás de una estatua de oro, sacando su varita del dobladillo de sus pantalones.

Figuras encapuchadas aparecieron con el fino aire. "Mortífagos" escupió el Señor Weasley con repugnancia.

_Hay muchos de ellos aquí, _pensó el Señor Weasley. Habían capturado a la mayoría de ellos cuando Voldemort había caído. Cómo ellos aparecían en multitudes, mantuvo su posición y espero el momento apropiado para lanzar una llamarada en contra de esos intrusos. Sin embargo, oyó una voz que lo hizo retroceder. Sintió que era mejor escuchar la conversación antes de actuar instintivamente.

"La encontraron; estaba en la sección de nuevas profecías… la única cosa es que unas palabras se están perdiendo un poco…Narcissa sabe que está de esa manera… ella es la única que la ha oído, por lo que sabemos"

Sus voces se empezaron a expandir cuando los Aurores enviaron elementos hacia ese lugar. Entonces el Señor Weasley eligió ese momento para salir de su escondite y aturdir a los dos mortífagos en el acto. Siendo superado en número en su posición en la habitación, decidió que lo mejor sería volver a esconderse detrás de la fuente una vez más. En ese momento, Narcissa podía ser vista emergiendo de las profundidades del pasillo que conducía al Departamento de Misterios.

--------------------------------

Harry estaba de un humor extraordinariamente bueno. Había aprobado el examen y con honores. Aparentemente, la única persona que lo había hecho así de rápido había sido el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. No podía esperar a regresar a La Madriguera y contarles la buena nueva a todo mundo. De todos modos, ellos lo sabrían en cuanto se apareciera en la sala de estar de La Madriguera, justo a tiempo para su fiesta de cumpleaños, la que todos estuvieron planeando todo el día. Se dejó pensar que las cosas estaban mejorando, comenzando su último año en Hogwarts sin tener que preocuparse de Voldemort.

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse en intervalos, una sirena se oía a lo lejos. Él sabía que algo no estaba bien, lo presentía.

_Y ahí va mi paz y mi tranquilidad _ pensó Harry. Él sólo podía pensar en llegar a la fuente dónde había quedado de verse con el Señor Weasley.

Cuando el finalmente llegó al nivel superior, vio que nada estaba igual. Había muchísimo polvo y restos de estatuas por todas partes. El personal del ministerio corría y volaba, prácticamente, por todas partes, le recordó a los Mundiales de Quidditch; inmediatamente sacó su varita. Él podría sacar a el Señor Weasley, que estaba arrinconado detrás de la gente.

Cuando él estaba a punto de hacer su trabajo, alguien gritó: "¡Harry Potter está aquí! ¡Está en el edificio!" Harry supo que había sido un mortífago por el tono de miedo en su voz.

Algunos Mortífagos comenzaron a aparecerse mientras él que había gritado giraba sobre sus talones.

_¡Expelliarmus! ¡Impedimenta! ¡Desmaius! _Gritó Harry inmediatamente cuando los Mortífagos avanzaron hacia él y los Aurores también.

Cada hechizo golpeó a uno de los Mortífagos, sólo uno se salvó.

Él estaba escondiendo, esquivando, y lanzando hechizos inconscientemente por encima de la fuente. Entonces el Señor Weasley lo jaló por el cuello y lo tumbó en el piso.

"No es que no apreciamos esto, y aunque tus hechizos estén golpeando a muchos Mortífagos, nosotros preferimos mantenerte con vida. Recuerda que ellos están utilizando maldiciones asesinas y tú sólo los estás aturdiendo. Un movimiento en falso y estás fuera. Veo tu coraje, pero en este momento, debes de comprender que todos ellos están contra ti y yo. Y eso no es bueno para nadie" Dijo seriamente el Señor Weasley.

Harry sabía perfectamente que el Señor Weasley no era ningún cobarde escondido detrás de la fuente. Y que eran superados en número por que la ayuda estaba en el otro nivel.

Harry estaba ansioso por seguir peleando; escudriñó entre los boquetes de la estatua del elfo que lo protegía, calculando que tan lejos podía volar su hechizo.

El Señor Weasley empujó la varita de Harry hacia abajo y movió la cabeza con desaprobación. "Quédate aquí, Harry. Cualquier cosa que pase, necesito que te mantengas aquí" dijo el Señor Weasley, preparado para entrar de nuevo en la Batalla.

"No, no me quedaré aquí y no lo dejaré ir a pelear" gritó Harry a sus pies.

"No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Ella está a punto de aparecer." Dijo el Señor Weasley impacientemente, dando la vuelta y tomando una profunda respiración mientras se alejaba del lado de Harry.

Harry miró sobre el hombro del Señor Weasley y vio una cara que el conocía: La de la Madre de Malfoy.

_La madre de Malfoy...¿que podría estar haciendo ella aquí?¿Que ella no perdió la razón cuando enviaron a su marido a Azkaban?_ Harry se dio cuenta de que el Señor Weasley iba a intentar aturdirla, pero desde la vista que él tenía, sabía claramente que el iba a fracasar.

Sus ojos se ensancharon de horror al ver que un Mortífago había levantado su varita hacia el nada suspicaz hombre que estaba ahora concentrado en mandar un hechizo correcto.

Harry salió de su escondite y se lanzó hacia el Señor Weasley mientras alguien gritaba: "Ella lo consiguió, vámonos"

La maldición asesina que había sido para ellos, pasó rozando la cara de Harry. Su cuerpo hizo contacto con el suelo de piedra con el Señor Weasley a su lado.

La intuición de Harry le decía que se levantara y se enfrentara cara a cara con el hombre que casi mata al padre de su mejor amigo. Pero no había nadie ahí, los Mortífagos ya habían desaparecido.

Funcionarios del Ministerio estuvieron clasificando y llevando los pocos cuerpos inconscientes que ahora estaban tumbados en tierra.

"Harry" dijo el Señor Weasley con la voz quebrada.

Harry alzó su varita, listo para defenderse de cualquier cosa. Entonces observó que el Señor Weasley no había conseguido levantarse del suelo y que pocos metros lejos de él, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Narcissa Malfoy.

Cómo si las cosas no hubieran podido ponerse peores, Draco Malfoy eligió ese preciso momento para hacer su entrada.

Sus ojos pasaron de la varita de Harry al cuerpo de su madre y Harry supo inmediatamente lo que él pensaba que Harry había hecho.

"¡Potter, tu la mataste! ¡Vas a pagar por esto! ¡Mi padre está en prisión y ahora tu me has quitado la única cosa yo tenía!" Gritó Draco en medio de un furioso llanto. Comenzó a avanzar hacia Harry, tirando su varita a un lado, pero entonces un Auror lo detuvo.

"Llévenselo a la Oficina Juvenil y hagan que se calme. Está alterado" dijo el hombre a su colega.

"Malfoy, te juro que esto no es cómo parece ser… yo sólo… ¡yo no fui!" Aunque a Harry no le agradaba Malfoy, podía entender su tristeza. Y Harry entendía lo que él estaba sintiendo, Harry creció sabiendo lo duro que era no tener una familia y Malfoy lo sabría ahora también. Era un futuro que no le deseaba a nadie.

"¡No!" gritaba Malfoy enojado, entre sollozos mientras lo arrastraban hacia la oficina "déjenme verla, déjenme comprobar si ella está bien"

El Señor Weasley puso una mano en el hombro de Harry. "Harry, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y dejemos que los Aurores se encarguen de la situación. Tendrás que regresar después para un interrogatorio y todo eso más adelante, pero creo…."

Harry no lo dejó terminar. Sé deslizó rápidamente lejos y se Apareció en el lugar dónde sabía que un adorable par de brazos estarían esperándolo.

La última cosa que oyó decir a Malfoy fue: "Seguro, vete cobarde, sólo espera…."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola!!! ¿A poco no el capítulo estuvo buenísimo? Personalmente, es de los que más me gustan. Pero la única cosa es que me hace llorar. Eso me pasa por querer tanto a los Malfoy…. Pero bueno, por todo lo demás, me encanta. Pero más me encantaría leer en sus hermosos reviews lo que les pareció el capítulo y si les gustó o no, por que ya saben que su opinión es súper importante para nosotras.

Mil besos de chocolate y no se olviden de dejar reviews. Que sólo tienen que apretarle a Go! Para hacernos felices. Recuerden que las queremos mucho. Y que adoramos leer sus reviews. De todos modos, mil gracias a la gente que lee anónimamente este fic. Y a ellos les pido que nos dejen un review, por que se siente genial saber que alguien le gusta tu historia, en este caso traducción. Yo también leía fics anónimamente y casi nunca dejaba review, pero ahora lo dejo y les recomiendo que ustedes también lo dejen, ya verán lo bonito que se siente cuando por fin tienes un fic y ves un comentario de alguien que se tomó el tiempo de decirte si le gusta o no y que podrías hacer.

(**1**) Este numerito se encuentra a el final de una frase. Esto es por que no hay una traducción literal para esa expresión inglesa que se escribe así : so he decided to dwell on what he shouldn't be dwelling on in the first place. He tratado de adaptarla al español, ya me dirán ustedes en un review si lo logré o no.

Y cómo sé que seguramente ya se habrán hastiado de mí, los dejo de una vez y nos vemos hasta el capítulo 5.

**Dejen reviews!!!**

_**Natalia. **_


End file.
